The Bully
by fozrulz
Summary: AU:  Joe and Ellie encounter a bully in the school yard.  WARNING:  May Contain a spanking or discussion of one.


THE BULLY

Joe and Ellie entered the school yard. Ellie immediately starting looking for her best friend Marybeth and Joe was looking for his best friends, Mitch Devlin and Michael Cummings. Ellie spotted Marybeth and ran over to her.

"Heh Marybeth," she said brightly.

Marybeth was frowning.

"What's a matter, Marybeth?" Ellie asked following Marybeth's eyes. Marybeth was watching Tommy Mayfield pushing on Josiah Wells, Josiah was only 6. Ellie remembered Tommy, he was really mean to her on her very first day of school. Even though she was 10, she remembered it like it was yesterday. He had hauled her out of his seat and told her she was a "dope" and the babies didn't sit there. She starting fuming just thinking about it.

"Tommy Mayfield is pushing the little kids around again. You see, he's pushing Josiah around. Josiah told me Tommy's been taking his lunch in the morning before school." Marybeth said worriedly.

"Why didn't Josiah tell someone? Ms. Jones or his mama?" Ellie asked.

"I think he's afraid it will get worse. Look at how big Tommy is, he's a year younger than Joe, Michael and Mitch, yet he's taller and bigger. He probably outweighs Michael by 50 pounds and Michael 's a half a head taller than Joe."

Ellie nodded. "Well, I'm not gonna have it." she stormed.

"Have what?" asked Marybeth.

"Have that big bully push poor little Josiah around. If he took Josiah's lunch, I'm gonna make him give it back."

Marybeth just laughed at her friend, "Ellie, are you crazy, Tommy must weigh 100 pounds more than you. Let's just go get Ms. Jones."

"Aww, Marybeth, Ms. Jones won't do nothin'. Not if she don't see it. You know that." Ellie scoffed.

"Ellie," Marybeth warned, "don't get involved, he'll hurt you."

"I don't care, it ain't fair. Poor Josiah, I know how mean that Tommy is. Besides papa always says to help those smaller and weaker and Josiah is smaller than me." Ellie said her green eyes clouding with anger. She stormed over to Tommy and Josiah.

"Wait, Ellie, who's going to help you?" Marybeth called. Marybeth turned to scan the yard for Michael, Joe and Mitch. They were hanging out by the big oak tree in the yard. Marybeth ran over to her brother and his friends. "Joe, Ellie is about to get herself in trouble." Marybeth said breathlessly.

Joe looked at Marybeth, "What'd ya mean?"

"She's gone over to Tommy Mayfield to make him give Josiah his lunch back." Marybeth said pointing toward the determined figure of Ellie walking toward Tommy.

"Oh, that girl's gonna drive me crazy. Why can't she go saving some poor defenseless animal instead of taking on Tommy Mayfield?" Joe looked toward Ellie. Joe started to move toward Ellie, but he could tell he was too late.

Tommy had put Josiah's lunch on the ground and looked like he was going to pound the little boy. Ellie crept up behind Tommy and was about to shove him, when Ms. Jones rang the school bell. Ellie slipped her hand around Josiah's lunch pail and sauntered into the school house. Tommy didn't even realize it was gone until Ellie was in the school house. Tommy entered the school house and saw Ellie hand Josiah his lunch back. She smiled her most winning smile at Tommy as she took her seat next to Marybeth.

Marybeth leaned over to Ellie and whispered, "Ellie, you're crazy."

Ellie smiled at Marybeth and whispered, "Got his lunch back didn't I?"

Ms. Jones rapped her ruler on the desk. "Marybeth and Eleanor, do you have something to share with the class?"

Marybeth and Ellie looked up guiltily, "No, ma'm."

"Then I suggest you stop whispering."

"Yes ma'm."

The other children were snickering. Ms. Jones fixed them all with a steely glare. The class quieted down immediately. The rest of class progressed until recess, Ms. Jones rang the bell. "Ok children, everyone outside for recess."

Ellie could feel Tommy Mayfield burning a hole in the back of her head with his eyes. She wasn't sure what to do. She decided the best thing to do was stick with Joe. She whispered to Marybeth, "Joe, Michael and Mitch."

Marybeth immediately got her drift. Marybeth grabbed Ellie's hand and hauled her toward Joe, Michael and Mitch. Tommy was waiting outside, but Joe, Michael and Mitch surrounding the girls as they exited the school house. Tommy was fuming. Tommy moved to stand in front of Joe.

"Wait a minute Cartwright." Tommy growled.

"You want something, Tommy?" Joe said his hackles rising.

"I think that lil sister of yours owes me something?" Tommy growled.

"Is that a fact," said Joe. 'Heh, Sissy, do you owe Tommy anything?"

"Oh, no Joe, I don't know what he's talking about." Ellie said sweetly.

At this point, Michael, Marybeth and Mitch couldn't contain themselves any longer. They all burst out laughing. Tommy was infuriated. He clenched his fists and moved toward Joe. Michael and Mitch moved to be in line with Joe. Joe was the smallest out of the group, Michael and Mitch were much more a match for Tommy.

Surrounded by his friends, Joe said, 'Listen Tommy, just forget it. You had no business taking Josiah's lunch anyway." Just then Ms. Jones rang the bell for them to return to the classroom.

"You won't always have your friends with you Cartwright." Tommy said, the hate burning in his eyes stalking off.

Joe turned to Ellie, "Whoo wee Sissy, you had to make Tommy Mayfield mad?"

"Joe Cartwright, you know you would have done the same thing, except you'd probably have gotten in a fight." Ellie challenged him.

Joe smiled, 'Yeah, your right. Come on, let's get inside. I don't want Ms. Jones keeping us after school for being late. Pa'd be mad." he said as he pulled Ellie into the school house. The children slid into their seats, just as Ms. Jones closed the door to the school room.

The children watched the clock until noon, they couldn't wait to get outside during lunch. As soon as Ms. Jones rang the lunch bell, Ellie headed over to Josiah. She put her hand out smiling, "Come on Josiah, you can eat with us." Joe waited for Ellie and Josiah along with Mitch, Michael and Marybeth. There was no way Tommy would take them all on.

The group sat under the oak tree chatting and laughing. Josiah looked with wonder at the big kids he was with. He didn't have any older brothers or sisters. He was the oldest, his brothers and sisters weren't even in school yet. He felt very protected. He thought, this is how I'm gonna be when I get big. I'm gonna watch out for the little kids. Ms. Jones rang the bell on the half hour and the children trooped back into the school, the incident all but forgotten, but not by everyone.

The bell rang signaling the end of school for the day. The entire group of friends headed for the stables. They all mounted up saying their goodbyes. Michael and Marybeth headed for the FiveStar. Mitch, Joe and Ellie headed toward the road to the Ponderosa and the Devlin's place.

"Joe, you and Ellie are going to need to be careful for the next couple of days. Tommy sure was mad. I'd make sure you ain't by yourselves for a few days." Mitch warned Joe.

"Aw Mitch, I ain't afraid of Tommy." Joe scowled.

"I know Joe, but he's twice your size. He's almost big as Hoss and he's only 14." Mitch said shaking his head.

"We'll be fine, Mitch, really." said Ellie.

Mitch just shook his head as he turned toward the Devlin ranch at the fork. "If you say so, see you here tomorrow."

"Joe, you don't really think Tommy's gonna do anything, do you? After all, all I did was take back Josiah's lunch. Nobody would have ever known, if he hadn't made such a fuss." Ellie said. She was a little worried, Tommy was a whole lot bigger than Joe.

"Naw, Sissy. Don't worry, it'll be fine. Come on, we better shake a leg or we're gonna be late. I'd rather face Tommy than face Pa if we're late again."

Ellie laughed ruefully, "Ain't that the truth."

Just then, Tommy stepped out in front of Blackie. "Is that a fact Cartwright, well now's your chance." he sneered as he pulled Joe off his pony. He threw Joe down to the ground. Joe got up and hit Tommy with a left hook. Tommy punched Joe in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Ellie jumped off of Windy. She charged Tommy yelling, "Leave him alone, leave him alone, you big bully!" She jumped on him her fists flailing.

Tommy tossed her off like she was a rag doll. Ellie landed with a thud on the ground. She wasn't moving. Tommy dusted off his hands gave Joe a swift kick in the ribs and jumped on his horse and took off. "This is just the beginning, Cartwright." he said as he took off.

Joe got to his knees and crawled over to his sister. He rolled her toward him. He saw a cut above her eye that was bleeding and the back of her head was bleeding, she must have hit her head on a rock. "Sissy, sissy, wake up!" Joe begged.

Ellie stirred. Joe was flooded with relief. "Sissy, you ok?"

Ellie laid there for a minute, "I feel like I can't breathe so good." she choked out. Joe looked at her laying there. Her dress was torn, her hair was out of its braid, and her face was filthy.

"Just lay there for a minute, he probably just knocked the wind out of you." After a few minutes, Ellie sat up, her head spinning. "Sissy, you think you can ride? We need to get home afore it gets too late and we have to tell Pa why we're late."

"Boy Joe, my head sure does hurt." Ellie said rubbing her head. Joe touched the back of her head. She yelped.

"I think you gonna have a knot. Come on, let's get on home before we're too late."

Ellie looked at Joe, "Joe look at us, we're a mess. I think Papa is gonna be asking a bunch of questions and when he finds out we've been fighting, we are in a bunch of trouble. I don't think being late is gonna matter."

Joe helped Ellie up on Windy and then went to mount Blackie. His ribs were aching something fierce. He groaned as he pulled himself up on Blackie.

"Joe, Joe, what's a matter." Ellie said looking at her brother, her face masked in worry.

"I think my ribs must be busted. Come on." said Joe as they headed toward home. It was a long slow ride home. With Joe's ribs and Ellie's head hurting, Joe wanted to make sure neither one fell off their horses.

Meanwhile, the clock was chiming 4:30. Pa looked at the clock and shook his head. This was the second time this week, the children were home late and it was only Wednesday. Unbelievable, he thought. Those two were going to make him old before his time and people wondered why he was almost completely white.

The door opened and Hoss walked in. "Joe and Ellie home yet?"

"Does it look like their home yet?" Pa said irritably.

"Um, no sir, want me to go fetch 'em?"

"I…" Pa started. He heard the horses in the yard. Pa went out to the yard to admonish them for being late, yet again. He took one look at Joe slumped over Blackie and saw the pain etched in Ellie's face. He ran to them calling for Hoss.

"Hoss, Hoss, come out here, I need you, Joe and Ellie are hurt." Pa yelled frantically. Pa reached Joe first, Joe slid off his saddle right into Pa's arms.

Hoss's big frame moved across the yard in a couple of strides and reached Ellie. "What happened Princess?" Hoss asked as his strong arms reached for his little sister. Ellie held her arms out for Hoss and promptly fainted into Hoss' arms.

Hoss looked at Pa, Pa looked at Hoss. "Let's get them settled in their rooms. Then get one of the hands to go for the doctor. I'll get Hop Sing to help me."

Hoss carried Ellie into her room and laid her on the bed. Hop Sing was already there clucking about with water and rags, ready to clean her up. Hoss left Ellie in Hop Sing's care and headed down the stairs to send someone for the doctor. Adam practically knocked him over when they opened the door at the same time.

"Where's the fire?" asked Adam.

"Ellie and Joe came home late from school. They's all beat up. I'm going to send someone for Doc Martin." Hoss explained as he headed out.

"What?" Adam practically yelled. He ran up the steps two at a time. He reached Joe's room first. He found Pa hovering over a moaning Joe. "Pa,…" Adam started.

"Adam, go help Hop Sing with Ellie. I've got Joe." Pa said turning toward Adam.

Adam ran into Ellie's room. Hop Sing had already cleaned Ellie up and changed her into her nightgown. She looked so small and vulnerable laying there in that big bed. Adam went to her side and held her hand. Adam noticed the cut above her eye started to darken into a bruise. He stroked her hair with his other hand. "Ellie, baby, wake up. Come on Ellie, wake up for me."

Ellie stirred. She heard Adam's voice, but she didn't want to move because her head hurt so bad. "Hurts, Adam." she croaked.

"I know baby, let me give you a drink of water." Adam said as he put a glass of water to her lips.

Ellie opened her eyes to see her big brother in front of her with the glass of water. Ellie took a few sips and tried to settle back into her pillows. "Ow!" she exclaimed reaching for the back of her head.

"Let me see," said Adam gently moving his hand toward her head.

"No!" she waived his hand away, "It hurts. Adam, is Joe ok, he said his ribs were busted."

"Pa's with him now."

Ellie started to get up, "I need to see if he's ok, it's all my fault anyway."

Adam pushed her back on the bed, "Oh no, little girl, you're not going anywhere until Doc Martin says you can."

"Oh Adam, I'm fine. Let me up!" she said sullenly.

Adam had to laugh, she sounded just like Little Joe. He was always and forever telling everyone he was fine when he wasn't. Adam looked at her his eyes turning dark, "I said no Ellie and I mean it." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his little sister. She shot him a dark glance.

Adam heard footsteps on the stairs. He heard Doc Martin's voice in the hallway. "Ellie, I'm going to go check on Joe. I think Doc Martin is here. If you get out of bed, I'm going to give you a swat."

Ellie just glowered at him.

Paul Martin walked into Joe's room. "Hi Ben, how's the boy?"

"Oh Paul, I think he'll live, but I think he has a couple broken ribs." Pa said.

"Hi there, young man, let's take a look." Paul said stepping toward Joe.

"Uncle Paul." Joe greeted the doctor glaring at him. "I'm fine, you can leave."

"Joseph!" his father warned.

"Come on Joe, let's get that shirt off and take a look." Paul said smiling as he reached for Joe's shirt, he was used to Joe's attitude about doctoring. Joe was fine with doctoring as long as he wasn't the one being doctored.

Joe crossed his arms over his shirt and shot Doc Martin a glare.

Pa started to open his mouth, but Paul laid a hand on his arm.

"Joseph, we can do this the hard way or the easy way. The easy way is to take off that shirt and let me have a look. The hard way is to let your father have a little talk with you and then take off that shirt and let me have a look. Now, what's it going to be young man?" Paul asked.

Joe got the implication of the "little talk." He started to shrug out of his shirt. He winced in pain. Pa leaned over and helped him the rest of the way out of his shirt. Paul examined Joe and looked up at Ben, "Ben, he has two broken ribs, I'm going to bind them and I want him to stay in bed for a couple of days."

He turned to Joe, "I want you to drink this medicine, it will make you sleepy, you won't wake up until the morning. This will keep you still so your ribs can start mending."

Joe shook his head at Paul. "I don't need it I'll be just fine."

Pa stepped in this time. He was getting tired of the disrespect that was coming from his youngest son. "Joseph, you will do exactly as Paul tells you. I know you hurt and you don't feel well, but that is no reason for being disrespectful. You can do as he says or your ribs won't be the only thing sore. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir" Joe eyed his father warily as he took the glass of medicine from Paul and drank it down.

"I'll sit with him until he falls asleep," said Adam who had been standing in the doorway watching. He thought Ellie was going to need a little strong arming herself and best to leave Pa to that.

Paul closed up his bag and headed down the hall to Ellie's room. He opened her door, "Hi angel, how do you feel."

"I'm fine Uncle Paul, I want to go check on Joe." Ellie said.

"No, honey, I gave him something to sleep. But he's going to be just fine. I want to take a look at you." Paul said smiling down at her.

"I'm fine." she repeated crossing her arms over her chest and shaking her head no. Paul just had to laugh, she looked just like Joe.

Pa and Paul could see the pain in her eyes as she shook her head. Pa thought that this was getting wearisome. Why couldn't he just have one compliant child, just one? "Eleanor, let the doctor look over you."

"Nope! I'm fine." she glared at her papa and Paul.

Pa looked at her incredulously, "ELENAOR GRACE CARTWRIGHT, did you just tell me no?" he thundered his face turning red.

Ellie didn't mean to tell her papa "No", it just kinda popped out. Uh oh she thought. She looked down at her blanket. She didn't know what to say. She knew she had crossed the line big time. She knew that no matter how you felt or what was going on, you never ever told papa, "No."

Pa took a breath, "Listen to me young lady and listen real good. I'm going to tell you what I just told your brother. If you don't do exactly as Paul tells you, your head won't be the only thing sore. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir" Ellie said in a very small voice. Ellie let Paul examine her. He probed that very painful spot on the back of her head. She winced.

"Well Ben, she has a pretty good knot on her head, the pain will lessen as the knot goes down. I'm going to give her some of the same medicine I gave Joe. I want her to stay in bed for the next couple of days." Paul said handing Ellie a similar glass of medicine to the one he had handed Joe.

Ellie started to shake her head no, but one look from her papa stopped that and she took the glass and drank the medicine.

"I'll see myself out, Ben. Make sure those two stay in bed." he said chuckling, knowing that request was not so easily granted.

"Thank you, Paul." Pa said shaking his hand. "I'm going to sit here will Ellie until she falls asleep."

Ellie looked at her papa, "Please papa, I just want to see Joe." she pleaded.

"Eleanor Grace!" papa growled.

Ellie sighed deafeatedly as she sank into her pillows and started drifting off to sleep.

Hoss had come to check on both children. He had checked with Adam and Joe was now sleeping. He moved down the hall to Ellie's room, "Pa, you want me to sit with her?"

"No thank you son, I'll stay until she is completely asleep. Why don't you go have Hop Sing heat up some supper, I'll be down soon." Pa said as he held his baby's small hand in his big one.

Pa headed down to get some supper after Ellie had fallen asleep. On his way down, he stopped in Joe's room to make sure Joe was sleeping. He touched his oldest on the arm, "Come on son, he'll be asleep for awhile, let's go get some supper."

The two men headed down the stairs. Hoss was already sitting at the table packing away some of Hop Sing's roast chicken. "Pa, you know what happened?" Hoss asked between mouthfuls.

"Hoss, for heaven's sake don't talk with your mouth full." Pa admonished.

Hoss swallowed, "Um..yes sir, sorry Pa."

"Well, to answer your question. Neither Joe nor Ellie told me what happened. I suppose it will have to wait until morning." Pa said shaking his head.

"Pa, Ellie said it was her fault." Adam supplied.

Pa raised his eyebrows questioningly, "Really? I guess we'll have to wait to find out." he said surprised.

"Ok," said Adam, "who get's who on the first shift?"

They all laughed at that. They all knew that the children would have someone sitting with them all night, lest they wake up and need someone.

Hoss said, "I'll go sit with Joe."

Adam volunteered, "I'll go sit with Ellie."

"Well boys," said Pa, "I guess that leaves me with the second shift. Let me know if you need anything. I'll leave my door open."

The three men trooped off upstairs to take their assigned positions.

Ellie woke up some time in the middle of the night. Oh my Lord, she thought me head really hurts. She saw Adam slumped over in a chair next to her bed fast asleep. She smiled, now was the perfect time to go check on Joe. She swung her feet over the side of her bed, she got a little dizzy and steadied herself with her hand. She tip toed around Adam and opened her door. Just as she opened her door, she felt a stinging swat to her bottom. She whirled around to face her big brother. "What'd you do that for?" she hissed rubbing her bottom.

"I told you I'd give you a swat if you got up. Just where do you think you're going?" Adam said angrily. "You've been told to stay in bed."

"I want to see Joe," Ellie said defiantly stamping her foot.

"Eleanor Grace, I'm going to give you another swat if you don't get back in that bed right now." Adam said with his hands on his hips.

"It's my fault he's hurt Adam, I have to see if he's alright." she said her eyes tearing.

Adam didn't need to have any light in the room to know that Ellie had started crying. Even in the dark, all he needed was to hear her quavering voice. Adam walked over to his sister and drew her into his arms. "Ellie, he's going to be fine, Doc Martin said he only has to stay in bed a couple of days. And it isn't going to help him if you don't stay in bed and get better."

"I'm fine, you're always telling me what a hard head I have. It's just a little bump. Ad.. Ad.. Adam, I think I'm going to be sick," Ellie gulped as a wave of nausea descended upon her.

Adam grabbed the bowl from the washstand just in time. When Ellie was done emptying her stomach, Adam wiped her down and put her back in bed.

About this time, Pa burst into the room, "What's going on in here?" he demanded.

"Well, Pa, your baby girl here decided to get out of bed, she got a swat for her trouble. She got a little dizzy and just threw up." Adam said reciting the facts.

"I see." Pa said. "Eleanor?"

"Sir?" she said weakley.

"You will not get out of bed without MY permission. Is that understood?" Pa ordered.

"Yes sir."

"Adam, I believe it's my shift. You go on to bed. I think I'll just make sure Eleanor stays in bed."

Adam just smiled, he knew Ellie wouldn't dare disobey Pa, with him sitting right there. "G'night." he said as he headed for his bedroom.

The rest of the night passed peacefully. Ellie stayed in bed under the watchful eye of her papa and Joe was sound asleep with Hoss snoring loudly from the chair beside him.

The next morning proved to be trying for everyone. Joe and Ellie were fit to be tied, they both wanted out of bed. Pa had been reduced to threatening them with his belt if they didn't stay in bed. By mid-morning, both children had worn themselves out fussing and were fast asleep. Hoss, Adam and Pa stood out in the hall.

"I'm not sure I'm going to survive both of them being in bed." muttered Pa. "Well, at least now they're sleeping." Pa had slipped a little medicine in their hot cocoa. He was now assured that Joe and Ellie would at least sleep for a few hours. He turned to the boys, "Well, let's get moving so we can get some chores done around here."

Both Adam and Hoss were in agreement. They all headed downstairs and out the door to at least get the basis chores done. Hoss and Adam headed for the barn. "You know Adam, we still don't even know why they came home all beat up." Hoss remarked.

"I'm hoping Pa let's Ellie up after she wakes up, so she can go see Joe. Once she knows how he is, she probably spill the story. That's if we can bear all the details." Adam smirked.

Ellie woke up after a couple of hours, she felt much better. Her head only hurt if she moved it. She figured she could go check on Joe and get back in bed before anybody heard her and she wouldn't get sick if she didn't move her head too much. She pulled back her covers and swung her legs over the bed, a wave of dizziness struck her. Determined, she let the wave pass and then stood to her feet gripping her bed post. She took a deep breath, well this isn't so bad she thought. She tip toed to her door, opened her door to look down the hall, the coast was clear. She headed to Joe's room at the other end of the hall. She pushed the door open and Joe was lying in bed. "Joe, Joe, are you ok?" Ellie asked.

His eyes fluttered open. "Heh, Sissy, yeah I'm fine. How about you?" Joe asked groggily.

"Oh my head hurts something awful, but I'm fine. Joe, did you tell Papa what happened yet?" she asked nervously.

"Naw, if he knows he'll go see Tommy's pa and then all he…, I mean heck would break loose." Joe shook his head.

"Ok, I better go back to my room, before Papa comes up here." Ellie's head was bent toward Joe so she could hear him well. She had no idea that her papa was down stairs and had heard her open her door. He was standing in the doorway when she turned around to sneak back to her room. She caught one look at her Papa's eyes. Those brown eyes of his were almost black. He was very angry. She couldn't remember the last time she saw him that angry and he wasn't talking which was even worse. She'd rather him be yelling than just standing there.

"ELEANOR GRACE CARTWRIGHT, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" he thundered.

Ellie just stood there. She was scared to death. He had promised her he was going to use his belt on her if she got out of bed. She just stared at the floor.

"ELEANOR?" Pa thundered.

"Papa, I just had to check on Joe. It's all my fault he's hurt! I'm sorry, Papa. I'm sorry I disobeyed you!" Ellie pleaded as the tears were dripping down her face.

Pa softened a bit. It broke his heart that his daughter was so worried about her brother. He was very grateful that her concern for him was so vast that she couldn't rest until that she saw he was ok for herself. Then again, she was very disobedient at risk for her own health. He thought, that talk can wait a minute. He held his arms out to her. She flew into his arms still sobbing, "Sorry, papa."

"Shush baby, I know you needed to check on Joe." He carried her to the chair and settled her in his lap. "Now you two, I want to know what happened."

Joe and Ellie just sat there, neither one of them saying a word. Both of them were staring at the floor. Pa took a deep breath, "No one is moving from this room until I get an answer." The children weren't saying anything. Pa was getting angry. He picked Ellie up off his lap and sat her on the bed. "Look at me both of you, NOW!" he said angrily.

Joe and Ellie tore their eyes from the floor and looked at their father, but neither spoke a word. Pa had had just about enough. He stood up and unbuckled his belt. Before he could slide that belt out of the loops, Ellie said, "Papa…"

"Papa, Tommy stole Josiah's lunch and I got it back and Tommy got mad at school and everyone laughed and then we avoided him at school and we left and he was waiting at the fork and he hurt Joe and I jumped on him and he threw me off and…" Ellie finished in one breath.

Pa was shaking his head, he had a hard time understanding those one breath explanations of hers. He wasn't quite sure he got the story. "Slow down, Ellie, I didn't quite get all that." Joe just rolled his eyes, he just knew things were going to go from bad to worse.

Ellie took a deep breath. She slowly explained with every possible detail of the events that had transpired throughout the day.

Pa looked at his youngest boy, "Joseph, do you have anything to add?"

"No, sir, not really. But Pa, please don't go see Tommy's pa, it's just going to make things worse around school. Please Pa." Joe begged.

"I don't know Joseph. I can't abide a bully like Tommy Mayfield beating up my son and throwing my daughter around."

"Well Pa, Ellie did jump on Tommy. I mean, it's not like he went after her." Joe ventured.

Pa's eyes narrowed at him. Joe shrank back just a bit.

"Pa, please let me handle this." Joe begged. "I mean how would it look if at 15, my Pa's still trying to take care of every little fight."

"What about your sister?" Pa said evenly.

"I don't think Tommy would go after her, I mean jeez Pa, she's a girl. He never made one move toward her at school. He only talked to me." Joe explained.

"Ok, son, if I let you handle this, how are going to do it?" Pa questioned intrigued.

"Well, aren't you always telling us that there is reason people are mean? People become bullies because of their circumstances? That means people might be nice, if someone just showed them a kindness?" Joe said.

Pa nodded his head.

"We just need to figure out why Tommy is so mean." Joe finished.

"Joseph, how are you going to do that?' Pa asked.

"I'm not sure Pa, I've got to think on it." Joe responded shaking his head.

"Alright son, I'll give you a week from Monday, when you will be able to go back to school. If it isn't resolved by then, I am going to speak to Mr. Mayfield. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir" said Joe relieved.

Pa turned to Ellie, "Understood?"

"Yes, sir" she said shaking her head. Ellie started to get dizzy, moving her head around was not a very good idea. She winced as she reached for the back of her head.

Pa noticed that pained expression and scooped her off the bed. "And you, young lady are going back to your bed and if you don't want your bottom to be as sore as your head, you will not get out of bed without permission." With that, Pa carried her back to her room and put her to bed. He stopped by Joe's room on the way down stairs, '"And don't you move from that bed, young man." Pa said as he fastened his belt buckle. Joe took note of the fact Pa was still wearing his belt.

"Yes, sir." Joe promised.

Pa descended the stairs to find Hoss and Adam sitting in the great room.

"Well Pa, did you find out what happened?" Adam inquired.

"Well, it took a little threatening." Pa gave small smile.

"What'd ya mean, Pa?" Hoss asked.

Adam smiled a little to himself, he knew Pa's belt trick. "Belt, Pa?" Adam asked.

Pa just nodded his head.

Hoss looked horrified, "Pa, you took a belt to them in the condition they're in?"

"No, son, relax." Pa snickered.

Adam looked at Hoss, "Hoss, how many times while we were growing up did Pa start to unbuckle his belt, and then we would spill our guts and tell him everything he wanted to know before he took that belt off?"

"Oh, yeah." said Hoss visibly relieved.

"So, Pa what happened?" asked Hoss.

Pa filled Adam and Hoss in on the situation with Tommy Mayfield.

Adam looked uneasy, "Pa, I here tell that Tommy's pa is barely getting by. You know, Mr. Mayfield lost his wife and other son to influenza a few years back. I wonder if Tommy is stealing lunches because he's just plain hungry."

"I don't know son, I don't know." Pa said thoughtfully.

That evening found Adam and Pa reading in the great room. Hoss was restless. He didn't really want to read, had no one to play checkers with, and was just plain bored. "I think I'll just go check on them youngins," he said as he headed up the stairs. He really wanted to talk to Joe about Tommy Mayfield. He couldn't stand the idea of that big boy beating up his little brother again.

"Hoss", Pa's call stopped his middle son in mid stride.

"Sir?"

"Don't stay too long, they need to rest."

"I won't Pa, I just want to check on 'em."

Pa smiled. He knew that Hoss was a fierce protector of his baby brother and baby sister. Pa felt confident that Hoss would find a reason to take the children to school or home or be nearby for the next few days to ensure that nothing happened.

Hoss turned to go up the stairs. He reached Joe's room first. He tapped on the door, "Heh, Joe, you awake?"

Joe was sitting in bed with his head back against the pillow. "Yeah, I can't stand it. These four walls are closing in on me. Did Pa say I could get up?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope, sorry lil brother."

Joe scowled.

"I bet he lets you up tomorrow." Hoss said reassuringly, "Say Joe, I want to talk to you about Tommy."

"What about him?" Joe eyed Hoss suspiciously.

"Well, just maybe I can kinda understand him. Ain't he as big as I was at that age?" Hoss asked.

"Yeah, if not bigger. He looks full grown. He's probably got a good 50 pounds on me." Joe said nodding his head.

"Joe, Adam said that he heard that Tommy's ma and brother died of influenza a few years back and his Pa ain't doing' to well."

"So?"

"And you know Joe, it ain't easy bein' big like Tommy and everyone teasin' him all the time. Them other kids, they tease him, don't they?' Hoss asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Joe said eyeing Hoss, he wasn't sure what Hoss was getting at.

"And he ain't the smartest feller is he?"

"Hoss, what'd getting' at? Just say it plain."

"Well, when I was his age, I just felt big and dumb at school. That's why I begged Pa to let me just work on the ranch instead of being in school. It was something I was good at and could be proud of. Maybe Tommy feels that way and that's why he's mean. Only maybe he ain't found what he's good at. And maybe he takes other kids lunches cuz his Pa cain't afford nothin' else."

"Yeah, well you didn't go around beating up other kids or stealing their lunches." Joe said caustically.

"But Joe, I was mad a lot of the time, but I had the ranch to work out my anger on. Pa taught me from the time I was younger than Ellie to work out the anger instead of fight because I might hurt someone if I got mad. Me being so big and strong and all. Maybe Tommy's pa ain't taught him that."

Joe thought about what Hoss was saying. Hoss hardly ever got mad. Joe was sure to stay out of the way when he did and he was glad that anger was rarely directed at him. He thought about the times that Hoss was mad at him, but Hoss would go chop wood or plow into some other chore, Hoss never took his anger out on Joe.

"I guess you could be right Hoss, I never thought of it that way. Pa's always saying that a lot of anger in folks comes from circumstances and if you just show them a kindness, sometimes the anger goes away." Joe said thoughtfully.

"So, lil brother, have you figured out how to solve this little problem, afore Pa goes and talks to Tommy's pa?"

"Um…I think so, but I need your help and Ellie's. Let's go talk to Ellie." Joe said as he tried to jump out of bed. He gasped in pain and fell back.

Hoss put his big hand on Joe's chest. "Whoa there Joe, Pa ain't said you could get out of bed, you best just wait until tomorrow. It'll give you some time to think on it."

Joe was breathing heavily, "Maybe you're right Hoss."

Hoss chortled a little and turned down the light, "G'night lil brother."

"Hoss," Joe said as he sunk into his bed.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for helping me figure it out."

"Your welcome, lil brother, your welcome." Hoss said as he shut the door and headed down to check on Ellie.

Ellie's door was slightly ajar. "Heh, princess." Hoss said as he knocked on her door.

"Heh, Hoss." Ellie said glumly.

"What's a matter, princess?" Hoss asked.

"Hoss, if Pa don't let me out of this bed, I'm gonna go crazy. It ain't fair, I can get up." she stated hotly. To prove her point, she flung off the bed clothes, swung her feet to the floor and stood up. The she faltered and grabbed the bed post.

Hoss grabbed her before she could fall and put her back in bed. "Sure, princess, sure, yous as fit as a fiddle, ain't you?" he said grinning.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ellie, if Pa catches you doing that he's gonna come in here and give you a swat, no matter if your head hurts or not."

"Doing what?" asked Adam as he pushed the door open.

"Lil missy is sticking her tongue out again." Hoss laughed.

"Tsch, tsch, Ellie, that'll get you a swat." Adam said shaking his head with laughter.

"I don't care!" Ellie declared petulantly, "I'm going crazy."

"You're going to care young lady, when you bottom is as sore as your head." Adam said still laughing.

"You sound just like papa." Ellie pouted. "Whatcha doing up here anyway?" she asked her eyes just simmering.

"Well," Adam coughed into his hand, "I brought your favorite book to read, but if you'd rather….."

"A Christmas Carol," Ellie said hopefully, her anger temporarily forgotten.

"The very same, I was going to read it to you, but…."

"With all the voices of the ghosts" she asked. She absolutely loved when Adam read to her. Even at 10 years old, it was one of her very favorite things in the whole world.

Adam nodded his head. "Do you want me to read?"

"Yes, please."

"No more trying to get out of bed?"

Ellie scowled.

"Ellie?"

"Oh, ok." she grumped.

"No more sass?"

She nodded, "Please Adam, please stay and read." she begged.

Adam laughed as he scooted her over on her bed. Ellie laid her head on Adam's chest and Adam put his arm around her and read until she fell asleep. He didn't even get to the ghost of Christmas past. She was fast asleep. He was extricating himself from her to leave, when he looked up and saw Pa standing in the doorway.

Pa was just smiling. He felt so warm inside. He loved to see how Adam had a tender side with Ellie that he didn't show often to others. He marveled at how those two so far apart in age, yet are so close. He thought for a moment at how close his children were. He was so grateful.

Adam came to stand with him at the door. "You certainly looked pleased Pa, what's up?" asked Adam.

Pa just put his arm around Adam and brought him in for an uncharacteristic hug. "Just thinking about how much I love you son."

Adam looked away slightly embarrassed, but let his father hug him for a moment and he returned the hug, "I love you too, Pa, I love you, too." Adam said as he moved away and headed down the hall to his own room.

The next two days were interminable, trying to keep Joe and Ellie in bed was nearly impossible. Finally, on Sunday, Pa let them out of bed to go to church. The family gathered together at the breakfast table. Pa looked at his two youngest, "We are going to church and then straight home. There will be no running, no hollering, no misbehavior, no complaining, no whining, and no asking to do anything but come home after church. Is that understood?"

Joe and Ellie looked at their Pa. "Yes, sir."

Adam and Hoss excused themselves to get the buggy. Pa looked at Joe and Ellie, "You two are excused."

As they walked outside, Ellie looked at Joe. "It just figures." she whispered.

"What figures, Sissy." Joe whispered back.

"We finally get to leave our rooms and we're stuck going to church. Of all the boring places to go."

"I know, I'd rather go anywhere else. Heck, I'd rather go back to school. But at least we have the ride to church and back, which is better than nothing."

"Yeah, I guess so." Ellie agreed.

The trip to church was uneventful, but it gave time to Joe for him to explain his plan regarding Tommy to Ellie. Ellie listened to Joe and smiled. Wow, she thought, that makes perfect sense. She hoped it would work.

The family reached the yard at the church. Ellie stood up a might too fast and wavered. She didn't have anything to grab on to. She started to fall and just as she started Pa turned around to catch her in his strong arms. "Whoa there young lady, I think you are moving a bit fast." Pa said chuckling as he set her on his feet.

She smiled briefly at her papa. "May I go sit with Marybeth?" she inquired, her eyes hopeful. She loved her family, but she had just about had enough pampering. She really needed a break from papa's orders and admonishments. She knew it was a long shot, she was usually made to sit right next to papa in church. He claimed it was the only way he could keep her fidgeting to a minimum.

"Oh, no ma'm, you are going to sit right next to me." Pa said shaking his head no.

"Please…" Ellie wheedled.

Pa's eyes started to cloud over. He really hated when the children whined. "Eleanor, do you remember what I said before we left the house about whining?" he asked in a voice that Ellie knew not to contradict.

The three boys were watching this exchange. Hoss and Adam knew Pa's patience was wearing thin with trying to keep the children in bed. Pa had all the whining he could handle and his nerves were frazzled. Even Joe knew Pa was on the edge of full blown fit.

"Pa, I think the service is about to start. Come on Ellie." Adam grabbed her hand and walked toward the church. Adam had Ellie sit between him and Hoss. Joe sat between Adam and Pa. Pa looked over at Adam gratefully, he needed a break as much as Ellie did. Adam gave him a wink.

Ellie was beside herself. Her head hurt, she was dizzy and she was fidgeting like crazy. Adam had already given her two warnings with a threat of a swat if there was a third time. She was hot, she was dizzy and she felt like she was going to throw up. She pulled on Adam's shirt sleeve. "Adam" she whispered.

He gave her a look that would have melted ice. "Sit still" he hissed.

"Adam," she whispered.

He looked down at his baby sister, he noticed that she was pale and he could see tears forming her eyes and start to drip down her face. He changed quickly from irritation to worry. He leaned over, "Sick?"

She nodded miserably. He touched Pa on the arm. Pa glanced his way and saw Adam pointing to Ellie. Pa noticed the tears right away. "Sick" mouthed Adam. Pa motioned for Ellie to come to him. She crawled over Adam and Joe. The Prentiss' in the front pew turned around and gave them a nasty glance. Pa ignored them.

Ellie reached her papa gratefully and climbed on his lap. Pa whispered, "Outside?"

Ellie nodded. Wordlessly Pa got up and carried her outside to the fresh air. He carried to a bench sitting outside the church. Ellie was really crying by the time they got outside. "Ellie, if you have a meltdown you are going to feel worse. Just try and breathe in and out, deep breaths." Papa said stroking her hair with his free hand, while is other hand supported her back.

Ellie breathed in and out, in and out, in and out until she was calm.

"What happened baby?" Pa asked her tenderly.

"I don't know Papa, I just got hot and dizzy, and felt like I was going to throw up. I'm sorry." she breathed.

"Nothing to be sorry for. I think it's about time we go home." Pa said as he saw the figures of his three sons coming toward him.

"Heh, Pa, is she ok?" Hoss asked as he ran to where Pa was sitting.

"Oh Hoss, she'll be just fine. I think just a bit too much today." Pa said smiling a little.

Hoss reached for his little sister, she reached her arms up for him and put her arms around his neck. "Come on Princess." Hoss said as he carried her toward the buggy. Pa and Joe loaded up in the buggy and Hoss sat Ellie down next to Pa. Ellie laid her head in Pa's lap and they took off for home. By the time they got home, Ellie was fast asleep. Hoss dismounted and came to take her from his father's arms. "I'll take her up, Pa." Pa smiled gratefully at his middle boy.

Pa looked at Joe, "You're looking a little green around the edges, son."

"Aww, I'm fine Pa." Joe said wincing as he got down from the buggy.

Pa came to put his arm around his son, "Sure you are boy, sure you are. Go on upstairs and lie down."

"But Pa.." Joe started to whine.

"Joseph," Pa warned. "You can go up and rest or I can give you some of the medicine Paul left and then you can go rest. You can come down for supper."

Joe just looked at his father, resigned to his fate, he headed for the stairs.

Ellie woke up a couple hours later and wandered down stairs. Her papa was sitting in his chair reading the newspaper. Ellie walked over to his chair and tugged on his sleeve. He moved over and made room for her to sit with him in his chair. Ellie was very small for her age and was still able to sit in his lap. He pulled her into his lap. She rested her head on his chest.

Pa was holding her, one arm around her back, and his other hand on her face. He enjoyed their closeness for a few minutes. "Ellie, did you have something on your mind?" he asked.

"Papa, I was just wondering what Joe said about Tommy Mayfield."

"Oh and what did he say."

"He said that maybe Tommy hadn't found something to be good at yet and that's why he's being mean and maybe his papa can't afford more food and that's why he's stealing lunches."

Pa just nodded his head. "And?"

"I don't know Papa, what's Joe mean Tommy hadn't found something he's good at? What does that have to do with being mean?"

Ben smiled, Hoss must have talked to Joe. He had this conversation with Hoss many times. "Well, I used to tell Hoss as he was growing up that he was going to have to find something to do when he got mad because if he got mad and started throwing punches he might really hurt someone."

"Cuz, he's so big and strong?"

"That's right. And what Hoss realized is that he's real good at chores or work on the ranch and that when he gets real mad, he'll find a hard chore to do. That way he can work through being mad. Do you understand?"

Ellie shook her head no.

"Ellie, the work is hard and takes effort, you know physical effort, the kind that when you're done makes you kind of tired. When you work hard, you become good at what you're doing and then you feel good when you're finished. It helps you forget about being mad."

"Oh," she said. She sat up on her papa's lap and looked him in the eye. "But, Papa how does that help Joe not get beat up by Tommy?"

"Well, I think that Hoss might talk to Tommy and tell him what I taught Hoss growing up. Maybe Tommy's papa hasn't taught him that yet."

"Oh, I understand." she said as she slipped off her papa's lap. She reached over and gave him a kiss.

Pa was a little surprised, "What was that for?"

"For just being the kind of papa that would teach us stuff like that." she said. "Papa, may I go outside. I'll just stay on the porch and sketch some. Please?" she asked pleading.

"I suppose, if you promise to stay on the porch, not one foot in the yard, understand?" Pa chuckled a little. His baby was getting to be such a big girl.

"Promise," she said as she picked up her pad and pencils and headed outside. She was sketching the yard, the barn, the chicken coop and the chickens when Adam walked up.

"Heh, little princess. Do you have permission to be out here?" he asked eyeing her sketch.

Exasperated she answered, "Yes, Papa said I could come out as long as I didn't move off the porch."

Pa opened the front door, "Adam, Ellie, Hop Sing said supper will be ready soon. You two need to wash up. Adam, go find Hoss first."

"Sure thing, Pa." said Adam

"What about Joe?" asked Ellie, "I can run get him."

Pa put a hand on her shoulder, "No, you will not run anywhere. Go wash up in the kitchen, I'll go get your brother."

Ellie started to scowl and thought better of it, she didn't want to get stuck in her room again. "Yes, sir."

Pa turned to go in the house and headed up the stairs. He tapped lightly on Joe's door. Joe was fast asleep. Pa hated to wake him, but Joe had missed lunch. Pa shook him just a little, "Joe, Joe, time for supper."

Joes eyes snapped open. "Oh, hi Pa, I guess I was more tired than I thought."

Pa smiled down at him, "Hi, yourself young man, I guess you were tired. Well come on, Hop Sing is putting supper out and if we don't get down there, he'll be grumbling about "late, ungrateful" family.

Joe just laughed as Pa helped him up and they headed down the stairs for supper. By the time Pa and Joe got to the table, the rest of the family was sitting at the table. Pa and Joe took their seats. They all bowed their heads as Pa said grace.

"Joe, did you have an idea about Tommy Mayfield?" Pa asked as he passed his biggest son the roast pork.

Joe looked up, "Yes, sir."

"Care to share, son?" Pa said smiling.

"Hoss and me came up with a really good idea." Joe said beaming.

"Hoss and I", Adam corrected.

"That's what I said," Joe scowled at Adam.

"Adam." Pa shot Adam a warning glance.

Adam shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyways Pa, Hoss figured that Tommy just ain't learned to um….what do you call that when you try and do something so you don't think about something else?"

"Redirect, channel?" supplied Adam.

"Yeah, thanks Adam. Redirect. Like Tommy ain't learned to redirect his anger to something else like Hoss did when he was younger. Hoss is gonna talk to him about redirecting it to a punching bag like those fellers that practice boxing. Hoss is gonna talk to Clem at the livery about giving Tommy a job after school, so maybe he could make extra money and maybe if they had extra money, he wouldn't be hungry no more for lunch."

"Well, well, that sure sounds like a fine plan." Pa said proudly. 'But, I think this is going to wait one more day. You won't be going back to school until Tuesday."

"Aw pa, aw papa" they chorused.

Pa fixed them with a glance so fierce, the children immediately quieted down and finished their supper.

That evening found them all in the great room. Hoss and Joe were playing checkers. Ellie was sitting with Adam while he read "A Christmas Carol" to her and Pa was reading the newspaper. Finally, Pa thought a nice quiet evening, everyone where they should be. The clock chimed 8:00. "Bed time." Pa said to his two youngest.

Ellie started clenching her fist, her whole body stiffened. "Papa, Adam's just getting to the part of the ghost of Christmas present. Please?" she wheedled.

A storm passed through Pa's eyes. He sure was tired of arguing with these children. Adam noticed Pa's dark look immediately. "Tell you what Ellie, you go change for bed and I'll read one more chapter to you in bed. Ok, Pa?"

"Please Papa, I promise to go right to sleep." Ellie begged.

"I suppose so." Pa conceded.

Joe's ribs hurt enough that he really didn't mind going back to bed. "G'night everybody." Joe said as he headed off to bed.

"I'll be up in a little while to check on you." said Pa.

After a while, Pa headed up the stairs to check on all of his children. He opened Joe's door to find the blankets on the floor and Joe curled up on his side. Pa smiled, he replaced the blankets as he tucked Joe in and gave him a kiss on the head. He headed down to Ellie's room, her head was on Adam's chest and both were fast asleep. He gently tapped Adam on the arm. Adam woke with a start. Pa pointed to Ellie. Adam very quietly laid Ellie down and covered her up. Pa reached over and gave her a kiss. He motioned for Adam to head on to his room. Adam nodded and headed for the door. Pa quietly closed her door and headed for his middle son's room. Hoss was laid out, sound asleep. Pa adjusted his covers and dropped a kiss on his forehead. Pa then made his way to Adam's room. Adam hadn't even changed into his night shirt. He was sound asleep on his bed. Pa covered him up and laid a kiss on his brow. Pa relaxed and reveled at the scene before him. It sure was a blessing when all his children were home and sleeping in their beds. My word, he thought, they sure look like angels. Contentedly, he headed for his own bed.

The next morning, the three older Cartwrights were sitting at the breakfast table. "Pa," asked Hoss, "you want me to get them youngins up?"

"No, no son, let them sleep. It's going to be hard enough trying to keep those two quiet today. I'll have a better chance the longer they sleep." Pa grinned wryly.

"Pa, you mind if I head to town. I want to try and get Clem over at the livery to help me make that punching bag for Tommy."

"Chores first son, then go on. I want you back by early afternoon."

"Yes, sir", Hoss hurried off to finish his chores. Once finished with his chores, Hoss headed into town. He headed for the livery stable. He talked to Clem about how to make the bag and how to keep the bag from breaking apart when it got hit. With that task done, he headed toward the school house. He knew that is was about noon and the children would be coming out for lunch. He spotted Tommy Mayfield. Hoss walked into the school yard and headed for Tommy. Tommy looked up and saw the big man coming toward him.

"Ain't you Cartwright's brother?" sneered Tommy.

"Yep, name's Hoss" said Hoss, "I wanna talk to you."

"Oh cuz that yellow bellied brother of yours cain't fight for himself?"

"Naw Tommy, I don't want to fight ya boy, I just want to talk to ya." Hoss said shaking his head.

Tommy advanced toward Hoss with his fists up. Hoss just grabbed him by the collar and gave him a little shake. "Is this how ya talk, boy?"

Tommy glared at him. "Ok" said Hoss, "you listen and I talk. Tommy, I know its hard being a big guy like you. Heck, I's bigger than you when I was 14. My pa taught me real early that folks like you and me can hurt other folks real bad if we cain't control our temper. I know that other kids tease you and mebbe you don't like school none and its just hard." Hoss paused. He noticed Tommy relaxed and was looking at him.

"Tommy, if I let you go, will you stay and listen?" Hoss asked.

Tommy just nodded his head.

"Ok, so what my pa taught me was to work off my mad. You know, like iffin' I was to get mad at Joe, I just go chop some wood or do something that helps me take the mad out. Ya know what I mean?"

Tommy nodded, "I ain't living on no fancy ranch. I ain't got anything to do like that."

Hoss nodded, "I knowd Tommy, so Clem down at the livery stable said he's set up a punching bag in the stable for you and when you gets mad you just go down there and punch that bag. Clem also said he'd pay you $.50 a day to help him out. He could use some one after school. You could make ya some extra money."

Tommy's eyes lit up. "I don't know. I don't knowd if my Pa would let me." he shook his head.

"Tommy, just ask him. I bet if he knowd you was doing something good with your time and making a little money to boot, he might just let you. I knowd my Pa would let Joe."

The bell rang signaling the children to go back into school. Hoss grabbed Tommy's arm. "Tommy, leave Joe and Ellie alone, ok. They was just trying to help Josiah. They weren't trying to be mean to ya."

Tommy hung his head, "Sorry. I'll tell 'em I'm sorry. Hoss, are they ok? I mean I kinda tossed 'em around."

Hoss patted him on the back. "Yep, they's fine, be back in school tomorrow." Very pleased with the way things turned out, Hoss headed for home. He sighed, Joe's hide should be safe, at least from Tommy Mayfield. Hoss reached the yard and found Joe and Ellie sitting on the porch. Ellie was sketching and Joe was reading one of them dime detective novels. Hoss chuckled, Pa must have been desperate if he was letting Joe read that detective stuff. Pa didn't approve of that detective nonsense as he called it.

Joe spied Hoss coming into the yard. As Hoss was tying Chubb up, Joe jumped up to greet Hoss and fell right back in his chair gasping. Hoss laughed, "Whoa little brother, you ain't ready to do no jumpin' yet." as he steadied his little brother. He tossed a glance toward Ellie as she started to get up. "Sit down princess before you fall down." He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Well Hoss," she demanded, "How'd it go with Tommy?"

"Yeah," Joe said, "How'd it go? Did you talk to him? Did you set up the punching bag? Is Clem gonna give him a job?

Hoss smiled. "Whoa, one question at a time. Yeah, I talked to Tommy and Clem. Clem set up the punching bag and said he'd let Tommy work at the livery and Tommy's gonna check with his Pa to see if he can work for Clem after school. That about cover it?"

Joe and Ellie looked up at Hoss grinning. "Love you Hoss" said Ellie reaching up to give him a big hug.

"Thanks brother," said Joe.

Pa opened the front door to find Ellie hugging Hoss and Joe thanking him. "I guess things went well in town, son?"

"Yes, sir, they did, they surely did."

"Ok you three, you better get washed up for supper." Pa said smiling.

The next morning found all the children at the breakfast table, much to Pa's surprise. "Well good morning." Pa said pleased with everyone.

"Morning." all the children said.

As the eggs, bacon, and toast got passed around, Pa looked at his youngest two. "Joe, Ellie, I'm allowing you to go to school today. If either one of you feel poorly at all, let Ms. Jones know and she will send someone to let me know."

"Yes, Pa…Yes, Papa."

"And, I don't want either of you riding, so either Adam or Hoss can take you to school."

"Awww, Pa….Aww, Papa…." Joe and Ellie whined simultaneously.

Pa looked at them with a steely glare. Ellie and Joe wisely stifled their whining quickly.

"Heh, Pa, let me take 'em." Hoss offered.

"Fine, fine, son."

Joe and Ellie were anxious to get to school. They had been cooped up in the house for days. The two ate quickly and asked to be excused. Pa nodded his head in approval. Hoss excused himself and the three headed for the buckboard.

"Hoss, I'm a little worried Tommy is gonna still be mad." said Ellie nervously.

"Aww, princess it'll be ok. That's why I offered to bring ya to school, so I can just make extra sure what I told Tommy yesterday sunk in that head of his." Hoss reassured her. Hoss hitched up the buckboard and helped Ellie in. Joe climbed in and they took off for Virginia City.

As they approached the school yard, Hoss saw Tommy hanging around the entrance. Hoss stopped the buckboard and lifted Ellie out as Joe jumped out. Tommy approached the three.

"Ummm, Hoss, my Pa said it'd be ok if I work at the livery and I already seen that punching bag." Tommy said with his hat in his hand. Joe, Ellie, I'm sorry for, um well….

Ellie walked up to Tommy and put her hand on her arm, "Oh its ok Tommy, sorry I jumped on you like that. Say, you want to have lunch with us. Hop Sing packs me such a big lunch, I never eat it all. If you come share with me, I might actually get to go home and not get fussed at for not eating my lunch. What'd say?"

Tommy blushed, "Sure Ellie, that'd be real nice."

Hoss just laughed to himself. Oh boy, was the little girl going to be trouble when she gets older.

Joe just looked at Tommy blushing, "Come on Tommy, Sissy go see Marybeth or something, we don't want to be hanging around no girls."

Hoss smiled as the three children walked off into the school yard.


End file.
